Batman: The Beginning
by Mudkip005
Summary: Bruce Wayne has had everything taken from him. Now, he strives to avenge everything he's lost as the messenger of fear, Batman! However, this young Dark Knight's appearance is not without consequence. Soon, he will have to face an evil far beyond anything he's ever faced before. Rated T for possible future mild language and graphic depictions.


**Hello everyone! Some of you may know me from a Pokémon fanfiction that is currently on hiatus due to the writing of this story. This fanfiction is in no way related to any form of Batman canon. However, it does draw elements from movies, television shows, and of course, the comics. Have fun reading everybody!**

The human mind is weak. It is easily influenced by anger, depression, confusion and most especially, fear.

It is no doubt that all of these emotions greatly afflicted young Bruce Wayne's mind as he watched his parents die.

The evening plan had been simple enough. Respected businessman Thomas Wayne and his wife, Martha, were to take their eight year-old son out to a movie. All of them had thoroughly enjoyed "The Gray Ghost Strikes!" and were still discussing it when they decided to take the back way out of the theater.

Bruce had seen the man leaning on the alley wall. He had urged his parents not to go forward. They hushed him and continued onward. That was when it started. That was when the man had stepped in front of them. That was when Bruce watched as the man pulled out a gleaming metal gun.

"The pearls, lady!" the man demanded.

"Whoa, easy there sir...just don't do anything rash..." Thomas said calmly.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! THE PEARLS!" The man responded.

The next thirty seconds seemed like forever to Bruce. Without warning, Thomas lunged toward the man. There was a sickening crack as the man fired a bullet directly into Thomas's heart.

Martha screamed in terror as her husband's lifeless body fell to the ground. The man, with a crazed look his eyes, quickly shot Martha too. The man stood there with his gun finally trained on a stunned Bruce.

The man, after a moment, looked back at the bodies of the boy's parents. "Oh...oh god." he said. With that, the man ran into the night.

Bruce stared at his parents and slowly collapsed on the ground. Tear after tear streamed down his face. It was an entire hour before anyone found the boy. The police were quickly informed and rushed to the scene where a pitiful sight awaited them. The richest boy in Gotham City kneeling by the corpses of his parents.

Quiet. Alone.

The bodies were collected and Bruce was taken to the police station. Bruce sat inside the building and waited, not really caring about everything that was going on around him.

Finally, a police officer approached him. The officer looked uncomfortable as though he didn't really know what to say. "You...have a visitor." he said. Bruce looked up through puffy, red-rimmed eyes. Behind the man stood the Wayne's butler, Alfred.

Alfred rushed to Bruce and hugged him. "Oh master Bruce, I'm so sorry...I can never replace them..." he said. Bruce didn't say anything. He just clutched Alfred and stood still as he felt more tears begin to drip from his eyes.

The funeral occured three days later. Bruce barely heard the millions of "My condolences" and "I'm so sorry"s heaped upon him. It all felt like a dream...and at the same time, it felt all too real.

The next few years passed without incident. Bruce remained in Wayne Manor with only his faithful butler to look after him.

On Bruce's twentieth birthday, he left Gotham City. He simply told Alfred that he would be away for quite some time and vanished without a trace. This brings us to the present day, where Gotham City is ruled by corporate corruption just as much as street crime.

What you are about to read is the story of one man's drive to avenge all that he has lost. Though hard to believe, this is no fairy tale.

This is the tale of the Batman.

**So, what did you guys think? I'm always open to suggestions, so sound off in the comment/reviews section. I'd love to hear what you guys liked, and even what you didn't like for future reference. Thanks for reading, everyone!**


End file.
